alaric
by kianforever
Summary: bonnie mais tout en oeuvre pour sauver alaric victime d'une sorciere qui prend posession de lui ,,,,,avec l'aide d'un vampire des plus sexy (histoire bamon )
1. Chapitre 1

quand bonnie ouvra les yeux elle se trouver encore dans le canapé des salvatore ,,,ça fesait plus d'une semaine qu'elle essaie de trouver un moyen d'aider alaric celui ci etait sur le point de mourir il avait etait ensorcellé par une bague d'un sort fait par une sorciere folle ,depuis qu'il avait ressuscité une dizaine de fois avec ,,,il avait etait envahit par une double identité et donc dangereux pour tout le monde,la semaine derniere il avait essayé de tuer sa nouvelle petite ami meredith un medecin de l'hopital de mystic falls ,,,,et il comptait tous sur bonnie pour le ramener dans un etat mentale acceptable elle n'avait rien trouver dans le grimoir des bennett et encore moins dans les anciens livres des salvatore ,,mais il avait encore pas mal de chose a etudier comme le journal des gilbert qui parler de cette sorciere ,,,jeremy qui en avait parler a bonnie ne se souvenait plus de quel journal il parlait ,,,tout le monde lui donner un coup de mains pour

_salut matt dit bonnie

_je te demande pas si t'as bien dormit reponda matt

elle le regarda

_judgy et enfin reveillé dit damon qui venait d'entré dans le salon avec une tasse de café dans les mains ,matt etait deja en train de degusté le sien

_tient dit damon en lui tendant la tasse

_depuis quand tu me sert mon café demanda la sorciere en le regardant

_depuis que tu es la seule a pouvoir rendre la tete a mon amie dit damon

_amie parle plutot d'un pote de beuverie reponda bonnie en prenant la tasse

_sucre,lait entier ,un nuage de creme et une pinçée de cannelle dit damon

_en plus tu connais la façon dont j'aime mon café tu apprend bien tes leçon damon c'est impressionnant reponda bonnie

_un merci m'aurais suffit dit damon en s'assiant a coté d'elle

puis il ajouta

_j'ai jeter un oeil sur le deuxieme journal des gilbert il ne parle pas de la sorciere

_il faut encore chercher ont finira bien par trouver dit bonnie

_ouah damon laisse lui le temps de boire son café et de laisser son esprit reposer 5 minute dit matt

_ont as pas le temps pour ça repliqua damon

_damon a raison il faut recueillir les infos le plus vite possible c'est la vie d'alaric qui et en jeu dit bonnie

_je suis desolé mais il faut que j'aille bosser dit matt

puis il ajouta

_je repasserai ce soir pour vous donner un coup de main

_merci c'est gentil repliqua bonnie

il deposa ses levres sur la joue de la sorciere

_prend quand meme le temps de manger dit matt

elle fit oui d'un signe de tete et matt s'enalla et ella buva un gorgée de son café

_j'ai rien trouver dans la bibliotheque dit bonnie

dame le regarda

_ont va trouver,,,et si ont trouve rien je forçerai les sorcieres a me donner un coup de main dit bonnie

_elle ton deja aidé a enfermé alaric dans la grotte elles ne t'aideront plus reponda damon

_je reproduire le forçerai sorcière

ils se fixerent quelque seconde mais cette fois ci ce n'etait pas un regard comme il ce lançait d'habitude plein de defi c'etait un regard plein de confiance et d'espoir

_euhhhh ont devrai si remettre dit bonnie en prenant le troisieme journal des gilbert et damon prit le suivant

_je suis sur qu'il reste de quoi faire un diner dit helena

elle entra dans le salon en compagnie de stefan

_vous etes deja au travail ne me dit pas que vous avez passer la nuit a faire des recherches demanda helena

_bonnie vient de se reveillé dit damon

_j'ai meme eu droit a mon café preféré ajouta bonnie

_benh dit donc damon tu fait des progrées dit helena

damon la fixa

_comment ça ce passe les recherches demanda stefan

_pas comme ont l'esperais reponda damon

_mais ont va trouver ajouta la sorciere

_ont va pas pouvoir vous aidez ont doit aller en cours deja que le conseil nous as dans le collimateur mais ont fini vers quinze heure ont sera la dit stefan

_bonnie tu devrais aller prendre une douche et te choisir quelque chose dans ma garde-robe ont va t'attendre pour aller en cours dit helena

_je reste avec damon reponda bonnie

_tu peux pas rater les cours surtout avec les conseils dans les pattes dit helena

_je mens fiche des cours et surtout du conseil le plus important c'est alaric je vais trouver de quoi l'aider et apres j'irai en cours reponda la sorciere

_ok mais ne vous entretuez pas ajouta helena

_ouais damon sois gentil et ne touche pas a bonnie ajouta stefan

Helena attrappa dit veste et fils sac

_et si elle me le demande dit damon

_t'es qu'un gros degueulasse damon et bonnie te le demandera jamais repliqua helena

_serai-ce de la jalousie demanda damon

_pas du tout c'est juste que je connais ma meilleure amie reponda helena en regardant bonnie puis elle s'enalla avec stefan

damon regarda la sorciere

_elle es jalouse dit damon

_je mens contre foche damon reponda bonnie

puis elle ajouta

_je vais prendre une douche tu n'as qu'a continuer a attendant j'en n'ai pas pour longtemps

_ouais je peux faire ça a moins que tu veux un peu de compagnie demanda damon en souriant

_oui peut-etre ,,,,,,,,,,,mais pas la tienne damon repliqua bonnie en souriant a son tour

elle s'enalla laissant damon seul encore vexé par le rateau qui venait de se prendre elle etait la seule a repousser ses avançes avec helena ,,,,,,,,enfin quand il dit avec helena il avait deja obtenu plusieurs baisers venant d'elle et meme quand il avait etait rechercher le jeremy a denver si le mini gilbert ne les avaient pas interrompu il l'aurai mit dans son lit et judgy etait la seule a n'avoir jamais succomber a son charme

bonnie se trouver sous la douche ça lui fesait du bien c'etait en train de detendre ses muscles endolori par la raideur du canapé ,,,,,,,,elle sorta de la douche passa une serviette autour de son corps et sorta de la salle de bain et s'enalla choisit une tenue dans les vetements d'helena

damon entra dans la piece en super vitesse

_eh damon dit bonnie

damon la regarda elle ne porter qu'une mini serviette autour de son petit corps couleur caramel

_tu pourrait frapper ajouta bonnie

il la comtemplé sans gene

_j'ai trouver le passage dont nous parler mini gilbert dit damon

_fait voir dit bonnie

elle s'aprocha de lui et se plaçea a ses coté et damon montra le passage,,,il pouvait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux et de sa peau c'etait en train de lui embaumé les narines il ne preter pas attention a ce qu'elle disait ,,,,,elle le regarda

_t'es d'accord demanda bonnie

_d'accord de quoi dit damon

_t'as pas suivi ce que j'ai dit demanda bonnie

_j'avait mieux a faire reponda damon en souriant

_gros pervers dit bonnie

il la regarda en souriant

_je vais m'habillé et ont reparle de ça apres dit bonnie

_OK démons reponda

elle prit ses affaires et en se retournant elle aperçut que damon etait toujours la

_damon ,,,,attend moi en bas ajouta bonnie

_euhhhhh,,,,,,ouais j'y vais reponda damon

quelques minutes plus tard bonnie rejoignit damon dans le salon elle portait un short en jean ,,,un maillot large qui lui tomber sur l'epaule ,des basckets et dans ses cheveux un tresse ,,,,,damon la regarda

_qu'esce qu'il y a demanda bonnie

damon haussa les epaules

_montre moi ce que tu as trouver demanda bonnie

elle s'installa pres de lui dans le canapé et regarda le journal,elle lisa le passage avec damon

_ça ne sert a rien dit bonnie

_il parle de la sorciere mais pas comment faire pour la stopper dit damon

_c'est pas vrai ont a chercher dans ces journals pour rien cria bonnie se levant jetant le journal a travers la piece

_eh judgy calme toi ont va trouver dit damon

_comment ont a fouiller dans tout les livres que vous possedé cria bonnie

_pas tous repliqua damon

elle le regarda l'interrongeant du regard

_je possede des livres appartenant a des sorciere de plusieurs siecles ,,,,,,,,,dit damon

_et tu me dit ça maintenant ,,,,s'enerva bonnie

_parce que je vient d'y penser ça fait tellement longtemps que ça m'etait sortit de la tete dit damon

_ou sont -il demanda bonnie

_dans ma chambre reponda damon

_allons-y ajouta la sorciere

_je penserai jamais que tu dirais ça judgy reponda damon en souriant

_c'est pas le moment de plaisanté damon dit bonnie en le suivant dans le couloir

ils entrerent dans la chambre de damon et bonnie regarda autour d'elle

_impressionné demanda damon

il avait un immense lit ou ont pouvait dormir au moins a cinq dedans ,,,,,,,,,,,un petit coin salon,,une immense bibliotheque et des meuble style victorien

_style victorien dit bonnie

_connaisseuse demanda damon

_j'aime beaucoup tout ce qui es d'epoque reponda bonnie

_alors pourquoi tu m'aime pas je suis d'epoque moi aussi dit damon en souriant

_parce que tu es un vampire pretencieux ,arrogant et pervers et ,,,,,,,,,dit bonnie

elle ne finissa pas sa phrase se prenant les pieds dans le pied du lit et la seconde suivante elle se trouver dans les bras de damon celui ci l'avait retenu pour pas qu'elle tombe son regard emeraude croisa les yeux bleu ocean glaçée de damon ,,,,,,,,ils se fixerent pendant plusieurs seconde sans rien dire

_tu disait ,,,,,,,,,dit damon en souriant

toutes les femmes avait raisons il as un sourire a faire fondre tout les femmes du monde pensa bonnie

il la souleva pour qu'elle soit a nouveau sur ses jambes ,,,ils se regarderent a nouveau et se fut au tour de damon d'etre troubler par le regard de la sorciere et bonnie baissa les yeux

_euh,,,,,,,,,,,ou sont ses livres demanda bonnie

damon se deplaçea et commença a chercher dans la bibliotheque et trouva cinq gros livres d'epoque

_les voila dit damon

_ont va avoir du boulot dit bonnie en regardant les cinq livres devant elle

_je vais faire du café dit damon

elle fit un signe de tete prit un livre et s'installa dans le canapé et damon la regarda avant de sortir de la chambre


	2. Chapter 2

les heures avaient defilée a une vitesse extraordinaire tout les deux etait encore dans la chambre de damon il c'etait installé sur le sol en train de lire les bouquins

_toujours rien demanda damon

elle fit non d'un signe de tete,,,,elle se masse doucement la nuque elle commençait a avoir des courbatures

demande de _ça va damon

_un mal de cou et de dos ça va aller reponda bonnie

_j'ai une bonne tecnique pour les courbatures dit damon

_non ça va tout ce bonnie

_laisse moi faire je vais pas te mangé dit damon

elle le regarda

_enfin ,,,,,,,je le ferais pas ajouta damon

il ce plaçea derriere bonnie

il posa sa mai sa nuque et derriere son dos et rentra en contact avec la peau de bonnie se qui le troubla un peu ,,,,et c'etait la meme chose pour la sorciere sentir les mains de damon la sensation etait difficile a decrire ,,,il glissa sa main sur sa colonne vertebrale avec tellement de douceur qu'elle se mordilla les levres pour ne pas gemir,,il glissa l'autre main sur son epaule nu puis la remonta ,,,,c'etait un moment intense qui se deroulé entre le vampire et la sorciere

_qu'esce que vous faite demanda helena

damon et bonnie tournerent la tete vers stefan et helena qui se trouver devant la porte de la chambre

_bouge pas bonnie dit damon

il reposa sa main derriere sa nuque et appuya sur sa colonne vertebrale d'un coup sec

_ahhhhhhhh CRIA Bonnie

_arrete damon Tu fel du Mal stipule que Helena

damon c'etait relevé

_a non il le fait du bien rectifia bonnie

helena ,,,stefan et damon la regarderent et bonnie remarqua leur regard quand elle se releva

_enfin je veux dire ajouta bonnie

_ont as compris dit helena

stefan regarda la sorciere et puis son frere qui lui avait les yeux rivé sur bonnie

_qu'esce que vous faite ici demanda helena

damon regarda la sorciere

_ont a rien trouver dans les livres d'en bas ,,,,damon ma fait part de ces livres appartenent a d'autre sorciere alors ont es venu jeter un coup d'oeil dit bonnie

_tu as trouver quelque chose demanda stefan

elle fit non d'un signe de tete

_ont va t'aider a chercher dit helena

_nous ont va chercher pendant ce temps judgy va se reposer elle n'as dormit que quelques heures depuis trois jours dit damon

_je vais bien je suis pas fatigué reponda bonnie

helena et stefan regarderent damon depuis quand il s'inquieter pour la santé de bonnie

_baisse les armes c'etait juste une sudjection judgy dit damon

puis il ajouta

_mettons nous au travail

ils passerent leur suivante a chercher dans les livres assis tout les quatre par terre

_j'ai besoin de prendre l'air dit helena

_je vient avec toi ajouta stefan

damon regarda bonnie ,,,,et puis poserent les yeux sur le couple d'amoureux quittant la piece

_je revient dit damon il se leva laissant bonnie toute seule

_ont va jamais y arriver ont trouve rien dit helena en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux

_ont fait tout se qu'ont peux tu peux pas baisser les bras maintenant dit stefan

_bonnie ne trouvera jamais ont le sais tout les deux et meme si elle trouver quelque chose ,elle ne pourra rien faire avec ses pouvoirs elle n'est pas assez forte surtout qu'elle ne l'ai avait pas il y a encore quelque jours reponda helena

_elle va y arriver dit damon

helena et stefan se tournerent pour aperçevoir damon entrer dans le salon

_comme tu en ai sur demanda helena

_parce que j'ai confiance en elle et qu'elle ne lache jamais rien reponda damon

_qu'esce qu'il se passe avec bonnie demanda helena en le fixant

_de quoi tu parle demanda damon

_je te trouve bizarre avec elle dit helena

_t'es parano helena ajouta damon

_damon cria bonnie

la seconde suivante il se trouver pres d'elle il avait utiliser sa vitesse de vampire

_qu'esce qu'il se passe demanda damon inquiet pour elle

stefan et helena arriverent a leur tour ,,,et tout les deux remarquerent le visage inquiet de damon

_j'ai trouver dit bonnie en souriant

_et t'etait obligé de braillé de cette façon j'ai les oreilles sensible retorqua damon

bonnie perdit son sourire et le regarda avec enervement,,pourquoi il se conduisais de cette façon avec elle pourtant tout a l'heure il avait etait gentil

_ont se rend a la grotte ajouta bonnie

damon n'avait pas voulut se montrer desagreable avec elle ,mais apres ce qu'avait dit helena il ne voulait pas qu'elle crois qu'il se passer quelque chose avec la sorciere

tout les quatre se trouverent a la grotte une demi heure plus tard ,,,tout le monde les avait rejoint meme tyler ,matt ,caroline ,,meme meredith et jeremy se trouver ici

_tu es sur de pouvoir le faire demanda tyler

_ouais j'en suis sur dit bonnie

_et nous ont fait quoi demanda jeremy

_rien comme d'hab reponda damon

jeremy le regarda mechamment et se tourna vers bonnie

_laisse tomber jerem' il veux faire son interressent mais lui non plus ne sert a rien dit bonnie

damon regarda la sorciere mais ne dit rien elle devait etre en colere apres la façon dont il lui avait parler tout a l'heure

_tu as besoin de bougie demanda stefan

elle fit oui d'un signe de tete

_je mens occupe dit stefan

_il en faut neuf en cercle dit bonnie

la seconde suivant se fut fait

_damon va chercher alaric dit bonnie

il partit la seconde suivante chercher alaric a l'autre bout de la grotte

_plaçeait vous erriere chaque bougie dit bonnie

jeremy ,caroline ,matt ,meredith et tyler prit place et helena se plaçea a coté de bonnie

_stefan place toi a coté de moi dit bonnie

damon arriva avec alaric et entendit bonnie demanda a stefan de se mettre a ses cotés tout le monde etait plaçeait peut etre qu'elle avait demandait a stefan de ce plaçeait a coté d'elle parce qu'elle ne vouait pas l'avoir a ses cotés

_heureuse de te voir alaric dit helena

alaric souria a helena avant de ce plaçeait au milieu du cercle formait par l'ensemble de ses visiteurs et damon prit place derriere la derniere bougie

_ont va commençait dit bonnie

_attend bonnie dit alaric ,,,,,,bonnie le fixa

_tu es sur de se que tu fait ,,,,,,,,,je sais que tu es capable de le faire mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettent en danger pour moi dit alaric

_je ne risque rien reponda bonnie en lui souriant

elle avait dit ça pour rassurer alaricet les autres au passagemais elle en savait rien,elle avait tout fait pour trouver un moyen pour le sauver elle n'allait pas abandonné maintenant et tout le monde compté sur elle pour sauver alaric elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur de ce qui pourrait se passer,,,,,,,,,,,la seconde suivante elle alluma toute les bougies d'un seul regard et jeta un coup d'oeil a damon qui se trouver en face d'elle puis elle ferma les yeux et commença la formule

tout le monde avait les yeux rivé sur elle et apres deux petites minutes il aperçut le sang couler du nez de bonnie

_bonnie tu saigne dit helena

mais celel ci continuer a resister la formule ,,,,,,plus elle continuer plus le sang couler et descendait vers sa bouche elle sentit une douleur traverser tout son corps elle voulait retenir se cri de douleur qu'elle s'apprettait a crier mais elle ne put se retenir

_bonnie ,,,,,,,,,bonnie cria stefan

mais elle continua comme si elle l'entendait pas l'appelé ,,,un autre cri sorta de la bouche de la sorciere

_arrete la dit alaric lançant un regard a stefan

_bonnie arrete ,,,,stop cria stefan voulant la rejoindre

_ne bouge pas il faut pas rompre le cercle reponda bonnie et elle reprit la formule ses forçes etait en train de s'enaller a cause de se sort et elle ne tiendrais plus tres longtemps

_bonnie arrete maintenant cria alaric

mais celle ci ne l'ecoutait elle n'allait pas stoppé le sort maintenant alors qu'elle etait presque a la fin elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien ,,,,,,,,,elle voulait le sauver ,,,alaric se tourna vers damon

_arrete la maintenant dit alaric

damon regarda son ami ,,,si il arreter le sort il etait condamné

_damon ,,,,arrete la maintenant repeta alaric

la seconde suivante damon avait utiliser sa vitesse et le cercle se brisa ,,,bonnie ne pouvait pas poursuivre le sort et damon la plaqua contre le mur

_non,,,,,,,,,,pourquoi ta fait ça cria bonnie

_tu ne pouvait pas continuer reponda damon

_qu'esce que tu en sais t'es pas a ma place dit bonnie

elle voulait se separé mais damon la maintenait encore contre le mur

_lache moi damon cria bonnie

elle le poussa mais damon ne la lacha pas il etait hors de question qu'elle recommençe

_lache moi cria bonnie frappant contre sa poitrine et damon la lacha

_reprenais votre plaçe je vais recommençait dit bonnie

_non bonnie dit alaric

_je peux le faire ,,je peux te sauver ,,,,,,,,,,,,retourner a votre place dit bonnie

les autres reprit leurs plaçe sans discutait ne voulant pas contrarier la sorcier seul damon ne reprit pas sa place

_tu le fera sans moi dit damon

elle le fixa avec colere

_reprend ta place tout de suite damon ne m'oblige pas a utiliser la magie pour t'obliger a le faire dit bonnie

la seconde suivante il se trouver devant elle

_je ne suis pas un pantin et tu ne me dira jamais ce que je doit faire dit damon

puis il ajouta

_je briserai la nuque de n'importe lequel pour t'empecher te le faire compris

elle voulut le gifler mais damon lui retena son bras ,,,,

_lache moi cria bonnie

jeremy voulait sans meler mais tyler le retena

_tu ne peux pas le faire t'es trop faible sa pourrait te tuer dit damon ,,,,,il la trouver vraiment tetue

_parce que maintenant damon salvatore s'inquiete pour ma vie ça n'avait pas l'air de te deranger quand je me sacrifie pour helena dit bonnie

_je mens fiche de ce que tu pense judgy je te laisse pas continuer reponda damon avec colere

elle se tourna vers alaric

_je peux le faire rick je peux te sauver laisse moi essayer a nouveau dit bonnie

_je ne le veux pas parce que ça te mets en danger ,,,,,,,,reponda alaric

elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux ,,,et s'enalla de la grotte

_bonnie attend cria jeremy en la suivant

tout le monde regardait alaric ,,,desolé pour lui


	3. Chapter 3

les heures avait defilé jeremy avait ramener bonnie chez elle ,,,,et les autres etait partit chacun de leur coté laissant alaric et damon seul ,,,,,,,,,,damon avait etait chercher de quoi boire ,,,whisky et boire un dernier coup entre pote ,,,ce soir bonnie n'avait pas pu le sauver et tout les deux savait que ce soir etait la fini alaric etait de plus en plus faible et si il subissé encore une fois la folie de la sorciere il serais mort et chaque jour a la meme heure elle se manifester pour le tourmenté et alaric avait decidé de se laisser mourrir le jour ou bonnie ne pourrait plus rien pour lui et ce soir etait le moment

tout les deux etait assis pres d'une tombe en marbre le caveau familiale des salvatore il tenait chacun une bouteille de whisky dans les mains presque vide il parler de tout et de rien ,,,damon n'etait pas du genre a deballé ses sentiments mais il savait que la mort d'alaric aller le toucher ,alaric avait peur de mourir comme n'importe qui dans le monde mais tout comme damon il ne le montrerai pas ,,,,,,ils se ressemblait un peu tout les deux

_damon il faut que tu me promet quelque chose dit alaric

_dit toujours ont verra bien reponda damon

_prend soin de tout le monde quand je serais plus la dit alaric

_je le promet je ferai ric dit damon

_mais plus particulierement d'une personne ,,,,,,,,,,dit alaric

_je ferais attention a helena t'en fait pas dit damon

_je parle pas d'helena reponda alaric

_de qui tu parle alors demanda damon en le fixant

_je parle de ta judgy dit alaric

puis il ajouta

_je sais que malgré vos divergence tu veux la protégé comme tu le fait pour helena

damon ne savait pas quoi dire a son ami

_c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandais de l'arreter je savait que tu le ferais dit alaric

_pourquoi l'interrogea damon

_pourquoi n'as pas t'importance damon promet le moi dit alaric

il le regarda quelque secondes ,,,,,,puis ils entendirent quelque pas ils tournerent la tete vers l'entrée et aperçut bonnie

_qu'esce que tu fait ici ,,,,,,,,,,,si t'es la pour le sort je te previent je te laisserai pas faire ,,,,,,,,,,,t'as bien compris dit damon

elle le fixa puis regarda alaric

_damon elle as compris ,,,,,,,,,,,,,qu'esce que tu ici bonnie demanda alaric

_je voulait ,,,,,,,,,,enfin ,,,,,,,je voulait pas que tu reste tout seul reponda bonnie

_benh tu vois judgy il n'est pas tout seul dit damon

_damon soit gentil ,,,,,,aproche bonnie vient t'asseoir enfin si tu as envie d'entendre deux pochetron deprimé et se morfondre sur la vie minable qu'ils ont retorqua alaric

_j'ai pas une vie minable elle es genial la mienne dit damon

_compatit un peu don juan il me reste pas longtemps a vivre reponda alaric

alaric souria a ses amis et bonnie jeta un regard a damon

_il es passer ou ton sens de l'humour legendaire damon demanda alaric_

_j'ai pas envie de rire ce soir reponda damon

alaric se tourna vers bonnie qui venait de s'asseoir pres de lui et de l'autre coté se trouver damon

_t'en veux demanda damon le tendit la bouteille de whisky qu'il tenait dans les mains

_damon je t'es dit pas d'alcool au ado retorqua alaric

_mais ont en as tous besoin ce soir dit damon

bonnie prit la bouteille de damon et en bu une gorgée sans faire la grimace ,damon et alaric l'observa ,,,,et ils fut surpris

_qu'esce qu'il y a demanda bonnie quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la fixait tout les deux

_rien dit damon

_c'est juste t'es la premiere fille qu'ont voit pas faire la grimace en buvant ce genre d'alcool retorqua alaric

elle fit un petit sourire a son prf d'histoire et le visage d'alaric fut deformais par la douleur

_esce que ça va demanda bonnie

_ça va t'en fait pas bonnie retorqua alaric

AU MANOIR SALVATORE

helena se trouver dans les bras de son petit ami assis tout les deux dans le canapé du salon

_tu te sens mieux demanda stefan

_comment je peux me sentir mieux alors que dans quelque heure alaric sera plus la et meme peut etre que c'est deja fait dit helena

_damon nous as dit qu'il aller nous prevenir reponda stefan

_je ne pensais pas que bonnie reagirai de cette façon dit helena

stefan ne repondit pas ,,,,elle se recula de ses bras et le fixa

_pourquoi tu repond pas demanda helena

_elle as passer une semaine jour et nuit a chercher un moyen de sauver alaric et il l'empeche de le faire dit stefan

_c'est damon qui la empeché retorqua helena

_ont etait pres a la laisser continuer dit stefan

_j'adore bonnie et elle sais tres bien que je ne l'aurais pas laisser continuer si ça la mettait en danger reponda helena

_et pourtant tu la laisser faire comme moi je le fait dit stefan

_tu culpabilise de ne pas avoir reagit comme damon demanda helena

_quand elle ma dit de ne pas briser le cercle je l'ai ecouter parce que je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait reussir a le faire dit stefan

_elle en n'ai capable c'est juste que ,,elle devait trop fatigué lui dit helena

_elle ne peux pas lançé un sort aussi puissant ,elle es forte mais il lui faudrais la force au moind de trois sorciere lui reponda stefan  
>_alors meme si ont aurais laisser bonnie le faire elle n'aurais pas reussit lui dit helena<br>_j'en sais rien elle et pleine de ressource et elle n'abandonne jamais ,,,,,mais concernant le sort je peux pas tele dire lui reponda stefan  
>il reserra helena contre lui *<br>_j'aurais aimer qu'elle arrive a sauver alaric lui dit helena  
>_je sais helena lui reponda stefan en l'embrassant sur la tempe<br>bonnie se trouver encore avec alaric et damon il etait en train de rire ils etaient un peu saoule  
>_arrete l'alcool salvatore ça va plus dit alaric<br>et bonnie se mit a rire  
>_je ne voit pas ce qui t'amuse judgy lui demanda damon<br>_laisse bonnie tranquille lui reponda alaric  
>elle souria a alaric<br>_je voudrais qu'ont parle de cette semaine ,,,,damon ma dit que tu l'avait passer au manoir a chercher se qui pourrait me sauver ,,,,,je sais que sa as du etre insuportable d'etre dans la meme maison que se don juan lui dit alaric  
>_t'as pas tort lui reponda bonnie<br>_hey ,,,je t'es aider et j'ai pas etait mechant avec toi lui dit damon  
>_c'est vrai il as etait un peu pres supportable mais il doit encore apprendre a frapper au porte dit bonnie<br>_je ne voit pas pourquoi je suis chez moi apres tout lui reponda damon  
>_c'est quoi cette histoire de porte leur demanda alaric<br>_je suis rentrée dans la chambre sans frapper et elle etait en serviette et miss judgy en fait une maladie lui reponda damon

_elle as pas tord lui dit alaric

_qu'esce que vous pouvez etre pudique vous les humains lui reponda damon

_je suis pas pudique du tout lui dit bonnie  
>_tu plaisante la lui demanda damon<br>_pas du tout c'est juste que je le suis avec certaine personne lui reponda bonnie  
>damon la regarda<br>_il ya une chose dont je veux vous parlez a tout les deux leur dit alaric  
>bonnie et damon le regarda<br>_tu es une fille extraordinaire bonnie ,,,,et une excellente sorciere et je suis en admiration pour tout ce que tu as accomplit pour sauver tout le monde pour protegé helena ,,,,meme si tu n'as pu me sauver moi ;;;;tu as essayer et je sais que tu voulait vraiment le faire merci pour ce que tu as fait lui dit alaric en serrant sa main dans la sienne  
>il se tourna vers damon<br>_meme si j'ai voulut te tuer et que tu ma tuer je dirais au moins deux fois ,,,,,tu es un gars que j'aprecie enormement ,,,un pote de beuverie ,,,,un pote de combat ,,,,,et un ami qui n'hesite pas a rester avec son pote a qui il reste peut de temps a vivre ,,,,,tu es un gars bien damon ,,,,ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire lui dit alaric  
>_tu es entrain de la jouer sentimentale lui reponda damon<br>_surement l'alcool lui dit alaric  
>puis il ajouta<br>_il y a autre chose dont je voulait lui parler  
>_ont t'ecoute lui dit damon<br>_tout le deux ,,,,,vous etes les pilliers ,,,,,,les deux personnes sur qui le groupe peut se reposer ,,,,,je sais que c'est pas l'amour fou entre vous ,,,,,mais essayer d'etre un peu unies,,,,je sais que je vous en demande surement un peu trop mais reflechissait ,,,,,tout les deux a part cette histoire avec emilie ,,,,,vous vous etes toujours soutenu face au danger ,,,,leur dit alaric  
>_ou tu veux en venir lui demanda damon<br>_l'un sans l'autre sa ne serais pas aussi parfait ,,,,,lui reponda alaric  
>bonnie regarda damon<br>c'est vrai sans damon elle aurais sans doute jamais pu sans sortir a la soirée des années 70 face a klaus il y a quelque semaines meme si il etait lourd meme arrogant tout le temps avec elle il avait etait parfois meme toujours du grande aide  
>_je sais que vous adorer vous affronter mais je sens au fond que les jours ne serais pas pareille si vous n'etiez pas aussi detestable tout les deux mais sachiez que vous etes beaucoup plus fort l'un avec l'autre ajouta alaric<br>damon regarda bonnie et il ne disent rien pendant quelque minutes ,,,,,,damon ne pouvait pas detacher son regard de bonnie  
>_ma promesse damon lui dit alaric apres quelque minutes<br>_je te le promets rick lui reponda damon sans quitter bonnie du regard  
>_une promesse c'est une promesse dit alaric<br>puis sa main lacha celle debonnie et celle ci coupa la connection visuelle avec damon et tourna la tete vers alaric  
>_rick ,,,,,,murmura bonnie<br>damon regarda aussi alaric  
>_rick ,,,,,,,,murmura encore une fois bonnie les larmes lui monta aux yeux quand elle se rendit compte qu'il etait mort,,,,,elle regarda damon puis ce leva et sorta du caveau<p>

_bonnie cria damon  
>il regarda alaric puis sorta lui aussi<br>quand il sorta il aperçut bonnie appuyait contre le mur elle pleurer damon pouvait l'entendre ,,,,il s'aprocha et s'assia sur un tronc d'arbre en face d'elle et bonnie le regarda apres quelque minutes elle vena s'asseoir pres de damon ,,,,,elle pouvait aussi voir son regard triste il ne dise rien pendant plusieurs minutes puis damon aperçut bonnie se frotter les bras elle frisonné ,,,,il retira sa veste de cuir et la posa sur les epaules de la sorciere etant un vampire il ne craignait pas le froid bonnie le regarda ,,,,,elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire ,,,,,,et elle n'avait rien envie de dire au fond elle etait triste et ne voulait qu'ecoutait sa peine ,,,,elle voulait faire un geste vers damon ,,,,pour se persuader que alaric avait raison il etait plus fort l'un avec l'autre elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle etait avec lui sans meme dire un mots ,,,,,elle posa sa main sur celle de damon et entrelaça sa main avec la sienne


	4. Chapter 4

apres un peu plus d'une heure il deciderent de rentrer ,,,,,,,,,damon dans la voiture appela stefan  
>_allo damon dit stefan<br>_c'es fini pour rick lui reponda damon  
>_je me douter que tu appeler pour ça lui dit stefan<br>_annonce le a helena en douceur lui dit damon  
>il regarda bonnie<br>_tu veux peut etre qu'ont vienne apres lui demanda stefan  
>_j'ai besoin d'etre seul a demain lui reponda damon avant de racrocher<br>dans la voiture se fut le silence totale ,,,damon etait consentrer sur la route et bonnie regardait par la  
>fenetre quand il arriva devant chez elle quelque minutes plus tard il la regarda ,,,,<br>_merci lui dit bonnie  
>il fit oui d'un signe de tete et elle descendit de la voiture et damon la suiva il la racompagnia jusqu'a chez<br>elle ;;;;elle se tourna vers lui quand ils arriverent devant la porte elle etait entrain de retirer la veste de  
>damon qu'elle portait<br>_non garde la ,,,tu me la rendra plus tard lui dit damon  
>elle le regarda<br>_ _c"est pas ta faute lui dit damon  
>quand elle entendit damon dire ça ,,,elle sentit son coeur se serrait il s'aprocha d'elle ,,,et deposa ses<br>levres sur son front et la bonnie fondit en larmes  
>_hey judgy ,,,,dit damon<br>il la prit dans ses bras la serra contre lui,,,,puis il se separa d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains  
>et l'obligea a le regardait<br>_eh ça me fait autant de peine ,,,,,mais je suis la si tu as besoin d'accord lui dit damon  
>elle fit oui d'un signe de tete<br>voir damon aussi gentil avec elle etait vraiment agreable elle en avait assez de toujours l'affronter  
>_aller rentre il se rafraichit lui dit damon<br>elle se degagea de damon et ouvra sa porte et entra a l'interieur  
>_bonne nuit judgy lui dit damon il tourna les tallons<p>

_attend damon,,,,dit bonnie  
>il se tourna vers elle<br>_tu veux peut etre rentrer un peu murmura bonnie  
>il penser avoir mal entendu malgré l'ouie tres fine de vampire qu'il avait mais quand il regarda bonnie il<br>aperçut qu'il avait bien entendu et qu'elle etait serieuse  
>il la regarda encore quelque secondes puis il s'avança vers elle<br>_entre dit elle  
>quand damon franchit la porte un petit sourire apparut sur ses levres il n'avait jamais penser un jour mettre<br>les pieds dans cette maison  
>quand bonnie ferma la porte derriere elle ,,,,,,,,,,elle entraina damon dans le salon et serva deux verre de<br>whisky et s'assia a coté de lui  
>_eh c'est pas recommandable je crois que tu as assez bu lui dit damon<br>bonnie le regarda  
>_recommandation du docteur damon ajouta -t-il<br>et bonnie lui souria  
>_je peux te poser une question lui demanda bonnie<br>_si j'ai la reponse je te la dirait lui reponda damon  
>elle le regarda<br>_tout a l'heure alaric a parler de promesse ,,,,,,qu'esce qu'il t'as fait promettre lui demanda bonnie  
>damon la fixa en pensant a ce qu'il lui avait demander<br>_si tu veux pas en parler ,,,,,,j'aurais peut etre pas du te demandait lui dit bonnie en baissant la tete  
>_c'est toi lui reponda damon<br>elle leva la tete vers lui et le fixa  
>_quoi lui demanda bonnie<br>_il ma demandait de lui promettre de protegé quelqu'un ,,,,,et c'est toi lui reponda damon  
>bonnie le regarda surprise<br>_ça a l'air de te surprendre lui dit damon

_ouais dit bonnie

_alaric t'adorait ,,,,,,normal qu'il veulent que je te protege lui dit damon

_ce qui me surprend c'est que tu lui a fait cette promesse lui reponda bonnie  
>_c'est surprenant c'est vrai lui dit damon<br>elle le regarda et puis baissa sa tete regardant son verre  
>_et je compte tenir cette promesse ajouta damon<br>elle le regarda puis damon posa sa main sur celle de bonnie et la serra dans la sienne  
>_alaric a raison j'adore te detestait ,,,,,,te voir me defier du regard et de donner autant d'energie a<br>repondre a mes remarque ,,,,,sans nos joutes verbales ,,,,,,je m'ennuie ,,,,,,mais tout a l'heure a la seconde  
>ou il ma demandait de t'arretait je l'ai fait ,,,,,,pas parce qu'il me la demandait ,,,,parce qu'au fond c'est<br>ce que je voulait faire lui dit damon  
>elle ne pouvait s'empechait de regardait damon avec incomprehension<br>il posa sa main sur la joue de bonnie et ses levres se posa sur les siennes ,elle se laissa entrainait par ce  
>baiser elle se sentit bien mais damon l'ecourta quelque seconde plus tard et ce leva brusquement<br>_je suis desolé ,,,,je crois que j'ai trop bu,,,,,,,, quel idiot je peux etre dit damon  
>bonnie le regarda sans savoir quoi dire ni faire<br>_il faut que je m'en aille ajouta damon  
>il se precipita vers la sortit mais bonnie se precipita vers la porte celui ci se trouver deja a la moitié de<br>l'allée  
>_damon cria bonnie<br>il s'arreta et se tourna vers elle  
>_reste ,,,,,,,,,je veux pas que tu t'en aille dit bonnie<br>il se dirigea a nouveau vers elle  
>_je suis desolé ,,,,,mais je peux rester lui dit damon<br>elle se jeta sur lui et posa ses levres contre les siennes ,,,,damon se laissa emporter par les levres de la  
>sorciere ;;;;quand il se separerent il se fixerent puis bonnie lui prit par la main et l'entraina a nouveau a<br>l'interieur quand elle ferma porte et se tourna ,damon se trouver quelques centimetre d'elle et il la regarda  
>leur main etait toujours lier<br>_bonnie ,,,,,,,,murmura damon

elle fit non d'un signe de tete et s'aprocha de lui pour poser un doigts sur les levres de damon ,,,,celui ci  
>de sa main libre caressa delicatement la joue de bonnie ,,,puis avec la plus grande douceur il posa ses levres<br>sur les siennes et leur baiser fut le plus doux du monde ,,,,damon n'avait pas l'habitude de ce comporter de la  
>sorte avec une femme quand leur levre se separerent il la fixa sa savoir quoi dire ni faire ,,,,<br>elle lui prit la main et l'entraina dans sa chambre ,,,,,,le coeur de bonnie s'accelerer ,,,,,ces yeux ne  
>quitter pas ceux de bonnie<br>_judgy ,,,,,,dit damon  
>elle le fixait ,,,,,et damon n'ajouta rien d'autre ,,,a cette instant il avait la gorge noué ,,,,,la façon dont<br>elle le regardait lui couper le souffle ,,,,,,ces yeux vert emeraude brillait et c'etait la premiere fois  
>qu'elle le regardait de cette façon elle n'avait aucune haine ,,,aucun mepris et c'etait troublant pour le<br>vampire ,,,,,,il caressa son visage et ce fut bonnie qui fit le premier pas elle posa ses levre contre les  
>siennes puis quelques seconde plus tard damon passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui et<br>bonnie passa ses bras autour du cou du vampire  
>quand il sentit bonnie defaire les boutons de sa chemise il avait compris qu'elle voulait aller plus loin<br>_bonnie ,,,,,,,,,,c'est ce que tu veux lui demanda damon  
>elle fit oui d'un signe de tete et souria a damon ce sourire le fesait fondre il enleva le maillot qu'elle<br>portait apres que celle ci lui es enlever sa chemise et le baiser qui suivit fut pas le dernier de cette nuit  
>,,leur peau se frolerent leur main se caresserent le corps vibrerent ,,,,,,,cette nuit etait la premiere de<br>damon et bonnie ensemble serait-elle aussi la derniere sa l'avenir le dirais  
>quand damon entra en elle ,,,,,elle se laissa enfaillit par la sensation de plaisir que damon lui procuré<br>chaque geste etait un pur delice pour elle tout comme le vampire ,,,,,,,,ce fut une heure plus tard que damon ce laissa tomber sur le matelas a coté de bonnie ,,,,,,leur respiration etait haletante et il essayer de reprendre leur respiration ,,,bonnie tira le drap sur sa poitrine  
>_ouah ,,,,murmura damon<br>bonnie souria ,,,,,,,,,il la regarda  
>_tu es extraordinaire judgy lui dit damon<br>_et c'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçoit lui reponda bonnie  
>_t'aimerais le savoir hein,,,,,,,,,,mais je ne dirais rien lui dit damon<p>

il l'attira encore contre lui et l'embrassa  
>puis apres elle posa sa tete sur le torse de damon et celui ci lui caressa les cheveux<br>_je n'aurais jamais penser me retrouver dans ton lit un jour lui dit damon  
>_toute arrive lui reponda bonnie<br>_justement je ne pensais pas que s'arriverai un jour lui dit damon  
>puis il ajouta<br>_mais ça vallait le coup d'attendre  
>elle souria<br>damon continuer a lui caresser les cheveux  
>_damon ,,,,murmura bonnie<br>_quoi lui demanda damon  
>elle leva sa tete vers lui pour le regardait<br>_ont recommençe lui demanda bonnie  
>damon souria<br>_mais avec grand plaisir judgy il faut pas me le dire deux fois lui reponda damon  
>il reposa ses levres contre celle de bonnie puis la pencha sur le matelas et ce retrouva au dessus d'elle<br>_pres pourle deuxieme round lui demanda damon  
>_ouais surtout quand c'est toi mon adversaire lui reponda bonnie<br>damon plongea ses levres contre les siennes et quand il entra en elle ,,,,,,bonnie poussa un gemissement et  
>quand il commença son va et vient ce fut comme une danse entre la sorciere et le vampire<br>bonnie gemissait contre sa bouche et damon accueiller ses gemissement avec plaisir mais tres vite les chose  
>prit une tournure vraiment differente ,,,,,en manque de sang et prit par le desir du sexe ,,,damon sorta les<br>crocs et plongea dans le cou de la sorciere et la morda  
>_aie ,,,,,damon cria bonnie<br>damon buvait le sang de bonnie ,,,sans d'abord pretait attention au gemissement de mal etre de la sorciere  
>damon continuer a boire son sang ,,,puis quelques secondes plus tard<br>_damon murmura bonnie  
>celui ci retira ses crocs du cou de bonnie ,,,,,le sang couler sur sa peau caramel<p>

_je suis desolé bonnie ,,,,,,,,dit damon  
>il se recula de bonnie arracha son poignet<br>_boit dit-il a bonnie  
>celle ci s'executa et buva quelques gorgée du sang de damon et guerit sous les yeux du vampire<br>_je suis desolé ,,,,,je voulait pas dit damon  
>il se leva du lit completement nu cherchant ses affaires<br>_qu'esce que tu fait lui demanda bonnie  
>_je mens vais c'est mieux lui reponda damon<br>_non ,,,,dit bonnie en se levant elle aussi completement nu  
>elle se precipita vers lui et damon la fixa<br>_je veux pas que tu t'en aille lui dit bonnie  
>_je me controle pas la bonnie ,,,,j'pourrait te tuer lui reponda damon<br>elle s'aprocha de lui prit son visage entre ses mains et le fixa  
>_respire ,,,,consentre toi sur ton envie de moi pas sur ton envie de sang lui dit bonnie<br>elle essuya ses levres ou il avait encore quelques gouttes de sang et posa ses levres contre celle de damon  
>et quand il partagerent se baiser c'etait comme si leur corps etait en train de vibrait l'un avec l'autre<br>,,,damon sentait le sang de bonnie traverser tout son corps c'etait comme si ele etait en lui et c'etait la  
>meme chose pour bonnie ,,,,,damon l'attira contre lui et l'entraina vers le lit mais bonnie prit l'avantage et<br>poussa damon dans le lit et monta sur lui et posa a nouveau ses levres contre les siennes et damon l'attira  
>contre lui bonnie ecarta les jambes pour etre a califourchon sur damon il continuer a l'embrasser et se laisser<br>entrainer tout les deux par ce qui etait en train de se passer entre eux c'etait comme si il ne formait qu"une  
>seule personne<br>qu'un coup bonnie arracha ses levres de celle de damon  
>_qu'esce qu'il y a lui demanda damon<br>_je sais comment ramener alaric lui reponda bonnie  
>damon la fixa<br>_alaric et mort lui dit damon  
>_je sais comment le ramener lui reponda bonnie<p>

elle le regardait si serieusement que damon compris qu'elle ne plaisanter pas  
>elle se retira des bras de damon et se leva<br>_appelle tout le monde ont retourne a la grotte lui dit bonnie en attrappant ses affaires  
>damon s'executa<br>quand il arriverent tout les deux dans la grotte tout le monde etait la  
>_vous etes tous la leur demanda bonnie<br>helena remarqua qu'elle portait la veste en cuir de damon pourquoi elle portait sa veste  
>_bonnie tu ne pas recommençait c'est trop dangereux lui dit stefan<br>_elle c'est ce qu'elle fait lui reponda damon  
>_c'est toi qui la arreter la premiere fois et la tu la laisse faire lui dit helena<br>damon la regarda  
>_eh miss gilbert tu te calme tout de suite parce que tout les deux ont va avoir un probleme lui dit damon<br>_je sais ce que je fait ,,,,d'accord leur dit bonnie  
>helena regarda bonnie<br>_plaçée vous leur ordonna bonnie  
>_je peux pas te laisser faire ça lui reponda helena<br>_pour une fois tait toi helena ,,,,,ont a toujours fait ce que tu voulait qu'ont face mais cette fois ci sa  
>marche pas comme ça c'est un probleme de sorciere et c'est as moi de decider ce qu'il as afaire ou pas lui dit<br>bonnie  
>helena regarda bonnie c'etait la premiere fois que bonnie lui parler de cette façon ,,,damon lui eu un petit<br>sourire face a la rebellion de bonnie ,,,,il etait tant qu'elle ne laisse plus helena prendre toute les  
>decision et faire d'eux des bons petits toutous<br>_en place leur dit bonnie  
>et tout le monde obeissa sans rien dire il ne voulait pas s'attiré les foudres de la sorciere<br>damon avait poser le corps d'alaric sans vie sur le sol ,,,,tout le monde avait les yeux rivée sur lui  
>damon allait prendre sa place comme il l'avait fait il ya quelque heures<br>_non damon prend la place de stefan lui dit bonnie  
>_pourquoi lui demanda jeremy<p>

_parce qu'elle me préfere lui reponda damon en lui souriant  
>ce qui provoqua un regard de colere de la part de jeremy<br>stefan ceda sa place a damon ,,,en se demandant quand meme pourquoi elle tenait a avoir damon a ses cotés  
>quand les bougies s'allumerent tous avait les yeux rivée sur la sorciere il voulait la voir a l'action mais il<br>voulaient aussi voir la moindre faiblesse de sa part ,,,tous serai pres a faire ce que damon avait fait il y  
>aquelque heure meme lui il savait qu'elle pouvait le faire mais il serais le premier a y mettre fin si il<br>s'aperçevait qu'elle mettait sa vie en danger  
>elle commença a reciter la formule mais tres vite leur chose se compliquerent pour elle ,,,,,comme la premiere<br>fois elle commençait a saigner du nez  
>_ont peux pas la laisser continuer leur dit jeremy<br>il allait couper le cercle  
>_tu bouge d'un cils et je t'arrache la tete lui reponda damon<br>jeremy le regarda avec colere  
>bonnie quand as elle continuer a reciter cette formule qui etait en train de lui prendre toute ses forces<br>elle etait sur le point de ceder  
>_elle va pas tenir le coup leur dit caroline<br>puis la seconde suivante elle attrappa le bras de damon  
>tout le monde les regardait damon sentit comme si c'est forces le quitter mais la seconde suivante il sentit<br>comme une forçe etrange quand bonnie glissa sa main dans la sienne ,,,,,,,,,,il etait connecter avec la  
>sorciere elle plongeait dans ses forçes et il la laisser faire ,,,,,etant un vampire sa forçe etait dur a epuisé elle en aurais assez pour faire le sort ,,,,,,,,,parfois elle s'affaiblissait et damon agrippa son poignet puis la seconde suivante le sort fut terminer les bougie s'eteignerent et bonnie s'ecroula a genou sur le sol<br>_bonnie dit damon en s'agenouillant pres d'elle  
>_j'ai reussit demanda bonnie<br>il la regarda puis regarda alaric encore sur le sol qui etait en train de se reveillé  
>_ouais judgy lui reponda damon en souriant<br>tout le monde s'agita serrant dans leur bras alaric ,,,,,,damon aida bonnie a se relever et alaric s'aprocha

d'elle ,,,,,,,,il la regarda quelque secondes et posa sa main sur sa joue  
>_tu es fille extraordinaire tu le sais au moins lui dit alaric<br>il la serra dans ses bras et bonnie souria elle avait reussit ,,,,,quand il relacha elle faillit perdre  
>l'equilibre et alaric l'atrappa<br>_bonnie ça va lui demanda alaric  
>elle fit oui d'un signe de tete<br>_je suis juste epuisé lui reponda bonnie  
>_je vais m'occuper de la ramener leur dit jeremy<br>_je m'occupe d'elle lui reponda damon  
>jeremy le regarda avec colere<br>_aller judgy ,,,,,,ont decolle lui dit damon  
>elle s'eloigna d'alaric pour suivre damon mais celui ci l'atrappa puis la prit dans ses bras sous les yeux<br>etonné des autres  
>_qu'esce que tu fait je peux marcher lui dit bonnie<br>_et moi je peux te porter ,,,,,,ta jouer les heroine a mon tour de jouer le super heros lui reponda damon en  
>lui fesant un clin d'oeil ,,,il s'eloigna de la grotte<br>les autres les regarderent s'eloigner bouche bée  
>_vous comptait campé ici ,,,,,si sa vous dit le manoir salvatore peux faire pension ce soir leur cria damon<br>quand il arriverent devant la camano de damon celui ci jeter les clés a alaric  
>_tu conduit dit damon<br>_t'es sur lui demanda alaric  
>_ouais lui reponda damon<br>il monta a l'arriere avec bonnie et meredith monta a l'avant avec alaric leur autre avait prit leur voiture *  
>pendant le trajet ,,,,,dans la voiture de stefan et helena<br>_je trouve damon bizarre lui dit helena  
>_comment ça bizarre lui demanda stefan<br>_avec bonnie lui reponda helena  
>_non il voulait juste la remercier d'avoir ramener alaric et il se montre gentil c'es tout lui dit stefan<p>

il savait qu'il se passer quelque chose d'autre mais il preferer ne pas en parler a helena  
>dans la voiture de damon ,,,,pendant qu'alaric conduisait et meredith le regardait n'en croyant pas ses yex de<br>le voir en vie ,,,,,,damon lui regardait bonnie ,,,,,,,,elle etait epuisé mais elle avait reussit a faire se  
>qu'elle devait faire ,,,,,,et puis il avait ressentit cette sensation de bien etre et de connection avec elle<br>tout a l'heure quand elle lui avait prit la main comme ça c'etait passer tout a l'heure apres qu'il l'es mordu  
>_tu va bien murmura damon<br>elle fit oui d'un signe de tete avant de poser sa tete sur l'epaule de damon et alaric les regarda dans le  
>retroviseur et souria<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

quand ils arriverent devant le manoir il decenderent et entrerent dans la maison ,,,,,caroline ,,,helena  
>,,,,stefan ,,,,jeremy ,,tyler,,,,,ainsi que matt se trouver deja a l'interieur quand bonnie ,,damon ,,,alaric<br>et meredith arriverent  
>helena regardait bonnie et damon en se demandant encore se qu'il se passer entre eux c'etait bizarre la façon<br>dont il se comportait  
>_j'vous offre le champagne leur dit damon<br>_a cette heure ci il es trois heure du matin damon lui reponda helena  
>_il faut bien feter la resurection de rick lui dit damon<br>_moi j'en veux leur dit caroline  
>_je vais chercher ça a la cave leur dit stefan<br>_je m'occupe des coupes ,,,,,dit damon  
>_je t'accompagne lui reponda helena<br>bonnie les regarda partir dans la cuisine ,,,,,,  
>_tu va bien lui demanda jeremy<br>elle fit oui d'un signe de tete  
>_tu es toute pale lui dit alaric<br>_je suis juste fatigué lui reponda bonnie  
>helena se trouver a la cuisine avec damon elle attrappa les verre de champagne<br>_j'ai une question a te poser lui dit helena  
>_vas-y je t'ecoute lui reponda damon<br>_qu'esce qu'il se passe avec bonnie lui dit helena  
>damon la regarda mais ne lui repondit pas<br>_je veux savoir se qu'il se passe avec ma meilleure amie lui dit helena  
>_meme si il se passe quelque chose sa ne te regarde pas helena lui reponda damon<br>_je ne veux pas que tu t'amuse avec elle lui dit helena  
>_tu veux pas que je m'amuse avec elle ,,,ou tu ne veux pas qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous lui demanda<br>damon  
>_les deux lui reponda helena<br>damon la fixa il ne pensais pas qu'elle admettrait le faite qu'elle etait attirer par lui et jalouse que  
>d'autre femme l'interresse et lui tourne autour<br>_je t'aime damon et sa me ronge de le garder pour moi lui dit helena  
>_c'est pas de l'amour helena c'est de l'attirance lui reponda damon<br>_non c'est pas juste ça ,,,,,,je suis amoureuse de toi lui dit helena  
>bonnie qui venait voir si tout aller bien avait tout entendu<br>damon sentit son odeur et se tourna vers elle et quand il croisa son regard c'etait comme si esperer qu'elle  
>n'et rien entendu<br>_desolé je voulait pas vous derangeait ,,,,,,,,je venait juste dire que j'enallait ,,,,,leur dit bonnie  
>puis elle tourna les tallons<br>damon regarda helena puis il s'enalla sortant de la cuisine suivit par helena  
>bonnie disait enrevoir a alaric<br>_tu veux pas que quelqu'un te ramene lui demanda alaric  
>_non je vais prendre l'air ça me fera du bien lui reponda bonnie<br>elle quitta la maison sans regardait damon  
>_bonnie cria damon<br>mais celle ci continuer son chemin  
>_bonnie cria encore damon<br>il la suiva dehors ,,,les autres se demandait se qu'il se passaient  
>_bonnie cria damon<br>mais celle ci continuer son chemin la seconde suivante elle sursauta en aperçevant damon devant elle il avait  
>utiliser sa vitesse de vampire<br>_qu'esce que tu veux lui demanda bonnie  
>les autres les observée a la porte d'entrée et damon s'en fichait en faite il ne y avait meme pas preter<br>attention  
>_ecoute moi juste une seconde a propos de ce que tu as entendu lui dit damon<br>_je mens fiche damon lui reponda bonnie  
>_tu peux t'en fichait ,,,,,,pas apres tout ça lui dit damon<br>_tout quoi damon ,,,,,,,,lui reponda bonnie  
>puis il ajouta<br>_il ne sais rien passer d'important c'etait rien  
>_je te laisserai pas dire ça ,,,,,,ça l'etait comme moi ,,,,,c'etait important et ça l'es encore lui dit damon<br>_qu'esce qu'il se passe leur demanda stefan qui venait d'arriver  
>_chut lui reponda caroline<br>_t'as pas as te justifier envers moi tu ne me doit aucune explication lui dit bonnie  
>_arrete un peu judgy d'accord lui reponda damon<br>_je veux juste m'enaller rentrer chez moi et dormir d'accord tiens lui dit bonnie  
>elle enleva la veste de damon et lui donna ,,,,elle tourna les tallons pour s'enaller<br>_non je te laisserai pas te defiler judgy revient ici cria damon  
>mais bonnie continua son chemin ,,,damon se precipita vers elle lui attrappa le poignet la fit pivoter vers lui<br>et la seconde suivante damon avait poser ses levres contre les siennes lui donnant un baiser  
>les autres les regardaient ahuries<br>_c'est quoi ça leur dit matt  
>_une treve lui reponda alaric en souriant ,,,,,,ça ne plaisait guere a helena et jeremy tout les deux amoureux<br>de deux amants respectif qui etait en train de s'embrasser  
>damon passa ses bras autour de la taille de bonnie pour l'attiré contre lui encore plus quand leur levres se<br>separerent  
>bonnie le regarda avec surprise et se detacha des bras du vampire et se recula<br>_qu'esce que tu veux damon lui dit bonnie  
>_toi ,,,,,je te veux toi lui reponda damon<br>les autres en croyait pas leur oreilles tout comme bonnie elle ne s'attendait pas a attendre ça  
>il se regarderent plusieurs seconde avant que damon lui prit la main et la tira avec lui vers le manoir<br>_qu'esce qu'il se passe ,,,,,,c'etait quoi ça ,,,,,,dit caroline  
>_tirer vous laissez nous passer leur dit damon<br>tout le monde se reculerent pour laissait passer damon qui tenait la main de bonnie et l'attira avec lui a  
>l'interieur bonnie regarda caroline qui lui demandait d'un regard ce qu'il se passer<br>les autres entrerent suiverent ensuite damon et bonnie  
>damon c'etait assis dans le canapé et bonnie le regardait ,,,,<br>_assis toi lui dit damon  
>et bonnie s'executa les autres les regarderent ,,,,,,damon serva les coupes de champagne et en donna un verre a<br>bonnie  
>_qui veux un verre leut demanda damon<br>_moi lui reponda alaric qui prit le premier verre de champagne et les autre suiverent aucun d'entre eux n'osais  
>ouvrir la bouche<br>_ buvait ça va vous aidez a faire passer la pillule leur dit damon en souriant  
>helena n'avait pas envie de boire quoi que ce soit ,,,,<br>_ont pourrait peut etre avoir une explication leur demanda caroline  
>_une explication sur quoi lui reponda damon<br>_tu sais tres bien de quoi je parle damon lui dit caroline  
>_ce qui se passe entre moi et judgy reste entre moi et judgy lui reponda damon<br>_depuis quand vous nous menez en bateaux leur demanda helena  
>bonnie la regarda<br>_ont mene personne en bateau lui reponda bonnie en colere qu'ont sont amis lui parle de cette façon  
>_ce que voulait dire helena c'est depuis quand vous sortez ensemble lui dit matt<br>_ont sort pas ensemble lui reponda bonnie  
>damon la regarda<br>_c'est que pour le sexe lui dit tyler  
>_non ,,,,,,,,,,,,reponderent bonnie et damon en meme temps<br>ils se regarderent  
>_laissez les tranquille damon a raison ça ne vous regarde pas leur dit alaric<br>_je veux savoir depuis quand ont nous mens lui reponda helena  
>bonnie la regarda a nouveau elle commençait a l'enervé de leur parler sur se ton comme si ils etaient des<br>criminels parce qu'il avait passer la nuit ensemble  
>_ont ne vous as pas menti lui reponda bonnie<br>_c'est ça ouais et depuis quand ça dur lui demanda helena  
>_tu commençe a m'enerver la helena ,,,,,,c'est quoi ton probleme ,,,,c'est le faite qu'ont es rien dit ou parce<br>que tu vient de dire a damon que tu l'aimais lui reponda bonnie  
>stefan regarda helena puis bonnie ,,,,,en voyant le regard que stefan avait il etait triste<br>puis stefan s'enalla  
>_t'es une garce bonnie lui dit helena<br>elle monta a l'etage ,,,,,,,,,elle se tourna vers les autres tout le monde la regardait meme damon la regardait  
>d'une façon qui disait pourquoi t'as fait ça<br>_je m'en vais leur dit bonnie  
>elle tourna les tallons<br>_bonnie cria damon  
>elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda<br>_c'est impossible ,,,,,,,,,,ça seras toujours comme ça ,,,,,,helena t'aime et toi tu l'aime c'est comme ça de  
>tout façon sa ne marcherai jamais nous deux lui reponda bonnie<br>elle s'enalla damon resta la planter sans pouvoir la retenir ,,,,,il pensait qu'elle prenait sa declaration de  
>tout a l'heure au serieux<br>_damon ,,,,,dit alaric  
>_non pas maintenant je veux rien entendre lui reponda damon<br>il prit la bouteille de whisky et s'enalla dans sa chambre

quelque jours plus tard  
>bonnie n'avait ni revu damon ni helena ,,,,,elle ne voulait pas leur parler ,,,,,caroline etait passer la voir<br>il y a deux jours elle n'avait pas repondu elle voulait etre seule ,,,,,,elle avait passer des derniers jours a  
>pleurer ,,,,,,elle etait remonter contre helena comment pouvait t'elle la traiter de cette façon c'etait elle<br>qui c'etait mit dans cette situation en etant amoureuse des deux frere salvatore  
>bonnie se trouver dans les bois elle voulait prendre l'air et etre seule c'etait l'endroit idéale pour cette<br>occasion  
>elle entendit des rires venant de la riviere ,,,,,elle s'aventura par la et aperçut que c'etait caroline<br>,,,,,helena et le reste du groupe qui se trouver la a se baigner et a rire ensemble ,,,,,bonnie ne voulait pas  
>les voirs pas apres ce qui c'etait passer<br>elle tourna les tallons mais tomba nez a nez avec damon ,,,,,elle sursauta et recula elle se trouver trop pres  
>de lui<br>_tu comptait te sauver judgy lui demanda damon  
>elle le regarda<br>_j'ai des chose a faire lui reponda bonnie  
>elle allait partir mais elle fut attrappait par le poignet<br>_je te laisserai pas t'en allait comme ça sans rien dire ,,,,,,,ni sans te retenir lui dit damon  
>_tu la pourtant fait la derniere fois recommençe lui reponda bonnie<br>_arrete de jouer les filles qui s'en fiche d'accord lui dit damon  
>_je joue pas je mens fiche damon lui reponda bonnie<br>_tu es vraiment une tete de mule lui dit damon  
>_pense ce que tu veux j'mens fiche lui reponda bonnie<br>elle voulait partir mais damon se plaçea devant *  
>_laisse moi passer lui dit bonnie<br>les autres qui se trouver pres de la riviere entendit quelqu'un crier  
>_c'etait quoi encore leur demanda helena<br>_bonnie lui reponda stefan  
>il se precipiterent en vitesse de vampire<br>_laisse la damon lui dit stefan  
>bonnie se tourna vers stefan<br>_ça ne te regarde pas c'est entre moi et judgy lui dit damon  
>_je te conseille de la laissait tranquille lui reponda stefan<br>_sinon quoi stefan lui demanda damon en s'aprochant de lui  
>_je te donnerai la correction que t'aurais du avoir depuis des années lui dit stefan<br>_c'est qui ferais peur saint stefan lui reponda damon en souriant comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand  
>il voulait etre ironique et ça enerva stefan qui se jeta sur lui<br>_eh arreter cria helena  
>damon envoya stefan traversé le sol de la foret sur au moins dix metres<br>_stefan cria helena  
>puis il se precipita vers son frere cadet<br>_quelque chose a ajouter lui demanda damon  
>_t'es nuisible damon comment une femme pourrait tomber amoureuse de toi ,,,,,bonnie merite beaucoup mieux que<br>toi beaucoup mieux qu'un gars qui ne l'aimera jamais comme elle le merite lui reponda stefan  
>damon l'attrappa par la gorge le souleva du sol<br>_j'interdit de parler de moi et bonnie lui dit damon serrant encore plus sa main autour de sa gorge  
>puis il le balança contre un arbre<br>_laisse le damon cria helena en ce precipitant vers stefan pour l'aider a ce relever ,,,,,,,,mais damon se  
>precpita vers lui mais avant meme qu'il ne fasse quelque chose a son frere bonnie c'etait plaçeait devant<br>stefan  
>_arrete damon lui dit bonnie<br>_pousse toi bonnie ,,,,,,,que je lui arrache le coeur ,,,,,,parce qu'il porte l'amour qu'il as pour helena il  
>pense qui peut me juger il crois que je peux pas etre comme lui que je peux pas aimer ,,,,,, mais il ignore<br>l'amour que j'ai pour toi lui reponda damon  
>bonnie le regarda surprise comme tout les autres qui c'etait figée sur place<br>_quoi dit helena *  
>helena regarda damon<br>bonnie le fixait sans pouvoir dire quelque chose ,,,,,,il la fixait sans pouvoir ajouter quelque chose il  
>pensais qu'il avait des sentiments sinceres pour la sorciere qui etait en train de se devellopper mais il ne<br>penser pas qu'il etait en amour avec elle  
>il la regarda quelque secondes puis il tourna les tallons<br>bonnie le regarda s'enallait  
>_rattrappe le bonnie lui dit caroline<br>elle regarda caroline ,,,,,,puis helena ,,,,,celle ci regardait son ami comme si elle la defier de le faire  
>_je suis desolé helena ,,,,,,,mais je peux pas le laisser s'enaller lui dit bonnie<br>helena la regarda  
>_vas-y bonnie lui dit caroline en lui souriant<br>bonnie se mit a courrir apres damon  
>_damon cria bonnie<br>celui ci se tourna vers elle et a la seconde ou elle se retrouva pres de lui elle posa ses levres contre les  
>siennes damon entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui<br>les autres les regardait ,,,caroline souria elle les regardant  
>_j'aurais pas du te dire ça la derniere fois lui dit bonnie<br>_et moi j'aurais du te dire que j'etait amoureux de toi lui reponda damon  
>_je suis aussi amoureuse de toi lui dit bonnie<br>damon le caressa la joue  
>_comment tu as pu lui demanda damon<br>_comment j'ai pu quoi lui dit bonnie  
>_comment t'as pu tomber amoureuse de moi apres tout ce que j'ai fait lui demanda damon<br>_j'en sais rien ,,,,,,peut etre parce que comme toute les autres je ne peux pas resister a damon salvatore lui  
>reponda bonnie en souriant<br>_oui mais t'es pas comment toute les autres ,,,,,judgy lui reponda damon  
>les autres les regardaient<br>_et si ont rentrée il y a tellement de regard indiscret lui dit damon  
>_je pensais que tu n'etait pas pudique lui reponda bonnie<br>_je ne le suis pas ,,,,,c'est juste que je veux etre avec toi ,,,,,lui dit damon en souriant  
>et bonnie compris a son regard a quoi il pensait<br>_oh ,,t'as raison ont rentre lui reponda bonnie  
>damon deposa ses levres quelque seconde sur les siennes<br>_ou vous allez demanda caroline  
>_loin de toi blondie lui reponda damon<br>_damon le reprimenda bonnie  
>il souria a bonnie<br>_aller vient lui dit damon l'attirant avec lui pendant qu'il marchait dans la foret damon encercla sa main avec  
>celle de bonnie et celle ci le regarda<br>les autres les observaient partir tout les deux mains dans la mains  
>_ils sont trop mignons leur dit caroline<br>_je pensais que c'etait pas une bonne idée qu'il soit ensemble lui demanda tyler  
>_c'est pas moi qui es dit ça c'est stefan ,,,,,,moi je savait qu'il allait finir par etre ensemble lui reponda<br>caroline  
>_ah ouais et depuis quand lui demanda matt<br>_depuis la seconde ou damon a poser les yeux sur elle lui reponda caroline  
>helena regarda caroline<br>elle raconter vraiment m'importe quoi ,,,,c'etait faux damon etait amoureux d'elle avant ,,,,,,,,avant que  
>bonnie lui vole<br>_qu'esce que tu en pense helena lui demanda tyler  
>tout les regards se poserent sur tyler<br>_il font se qu'il veulent c'est pas mon probleme lui reponda helena  
>puis elle se dirigea a nouveau vers la riviere<br>_tres malin ta question lui dit caroline  
>tyler haussa les epaules<br>damon et bonnie marchait tout les deux main dans la main  
>_damon ,,,,dit bonnie<br>_qu'esce qu'il y a lui demanda damon  
>_tu ressent encore des choses pour helena lui dit bonnie<br>damon s'arreta et la fixa  
>_ne me ment pas d'accord ,,,,,je veux juste le savoir lui dit bonnie<br>_helena et importante pour moi ,,,,,et elle le sera toujours ,,,,,,,dit damon  
>bonnie le regarda elle avait mal au coeur de l'entendre mais elle voulait savoir<br>_mais peut importe ,,,,,maintenant tu passera toujours avant elle ,,,,,,lui dit damon  
>_elle as pourtant dit qu'elle t'aimer lui reponda bonnie<br>_ouais ,,,,,,,,,mais maintenant c'est trop tard ,,,,,je t'ai toi et tant que tu voudra de moi je serais la lui  
>dit damon<br>puis il ajouta  
>_si je l'aimer autant que j'aurais penser ,,,,,j'aurais etait elle quand elle me la proposer et tu sais<br>pourquoi parce que plus helena c'est toi que j'aime judgy  
>le coeur de bonnie rata un battement<br>elle deposa ses levres contre les siennes  
>_je t'aime aussi damon lui reponda bonnie<br>puis celui ci deposa a nouveau ses levres contre les siennes ,,,,,,,et oui damon et bonnie etait maintenant  
>ensemble et peut etre que c'est pour l'eternité<br>et en faite le dicton dit vrai ""entre l'amour et la haine il y a qu'un pas ""

FIN


End file.
